MetalGearAlchemist
by Emma-Hikaru529
Summary: Akira Ito might have been living a lie but that won't stop her from one important goal. Family problems are hard but with the help of four new friends Akira life will change when she finds that special someone.  Takes place post ep. 63 of BH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Back in Dublith**

Akira Ito, The name that was lay upon me at my innocent. I grew up in Rush Valley. I am known as the MetalGear Alchemist my name extended to a complex journey that changed my life not by the actions but by the sense of mind.

My name is Akira Ito and I am the first Xingese State Alchemist!

I was only ten years old a live in a house with 3 three brothers, my mother, and my father. I was in my room on my bed, I was bored to death I was looking at my old ceiling fan the hot air was over powering me while the cool breeze was trying to defeat it.

"Akira!" It was my older brother Mika he was 15 at the time he opened my door and ran into the room with a big piece of paper I looked over

I didn't even move "Akira! Dad just taught me about this amazing science called Alchemy!" Alchemy…the word that will describe my near future I sighed "Oh come on Akira! Hiro and Sam didn't care and mom and dad are to busy with the costumers out front, come on!" I sighed and got off my bed "Geez Mika, sometimes you act like the younger brother." I told him, Mika smiled "Okay watch!" Mika unfolded the big piece of paper; I saw a weird designed circle which I would see as an everyday image "It's a transmutation circle!" Mika told me "Akira! Your about to see the power of science." He told me, He laid out some dusty material He clap his hand together and put his hands on the transmutation circle, Then the transmutation circle was making something, shining light was coming from the circle I was amazed, After that the dusty material turned into a doll "Whoa!" I was amazed, "You can have the doll, Akira." He told me I giggled and picked up the doll "That is my first transmutation!" Mika told me, Then we heard footsteps running down it was Hiro and Sam "What was that?" Sam asked Mika. Sam was 12 at the time and Hiro was only 7, Sam slammed open the door "Mika what the hell was that?" Sam asked "We heard it from the other room." Hiro shouted "It was Alchemy, The thing you refused to watch me do." Mika told them Hiro and Sam gasped "Big Brother can you teach me that?" Hiro asked happily and ran up to Mika "No, Mika teach me Hiro only 7!" Sam asked Mika angrily "Calm down, Calm down." Mika told my brothers he wrapped up the paper, he stood up and walked out the door "I'm not teaching anyone." Mika told my younger brother "Ah! Come on why not?" Sam and Hiro shouted together at Mika. I picked up the doll Mika made for me and looked at it, I smiled. I love it.

Five years later, my brother was a professional alchemist, He decide to take the State exam. He passed we were all so happy about it. Mika Ito, State Alchemist a.k.a. the Puppet Alchemist he used Alchemy to make dolls move on there own and he made them use as soldiers. Amazing how the first thing he transmitted would be what he uses to get an important place for a Courtney. Later on, Mika wasn't well…It's wasn't normal for him to not call for weeks. We began to worry we didn't know what to do. Should we contact the Military or to wait? I couldn't stand anymore nor could my family we called Mika's boss, He said Mika had commit suicide on the battle field and he was too busy to tell us "To busy? To tell one of soldier's family that he toke his own life?" My mother shouted on the phone with Mika's boss "Listen I'm sorry but I-""Go to hell!" My mother shouted and smashed the phone on the floor, my mother was angry my father was depressed, Hiro and Sam were crying I had my arms around them trying to calm them down. I looked at my father and knew one thing I was going to learn Alchemy to bring my brother back to life. My brother's body was buried in a field near our house 3 weeks later. I have been study all nighters for 3 weeks with my father he didn't know I was bringing Mika back he thought I wanted to take the state exam like my two brothers. At least two years later I had all the knowledge to commit Human Transmutation, I set up everything and I got all of Mika's ashes together, I cut my finger a scratch of blood, for equivalent exchange. I drew a transmutation circle for Human Transmutation "Mika…" I looked at the Mika's ashes "I'm bringing you back for your mistake!" I shouted and clap my hands together and did something that would probably change my life, I smiled "Mika…" I said smiling then, I blacked out. I woke up and my arm was gone I screamed as loud as thunder and lighting, my father walked inside "Akira!" He called out for me, He grabbed me and he saw what the remains of Mika was whatever it was it wasn't human.

I woke up; I probably blacked out again "Akira!" My mother ran to me, my arm was wrapped up and the bleeding stopped she hugged me she began crying and crying "Akira! What the hell where you thinking?" My father asked me, I looked ay him and stood try to stand up, My mother let go of me I had a hard time walking I tried to walk up to my father but I fell over, I was weak and pathetic. "What did I do here?" I thought I looked at my sump of an arm wrapped in ban aids, I remembered my old arm and felt some ashamed of myself "I tried to bring Mika back…" I told my father "By using a taboo! Akira how idiotic can you be at a time like!" He yelled at me, I closed my eyes "I try to teach you an art but instead you use it for the devil's work!" He spoke to me again. I looked at him with my big green eyes full of shame and weakness and broke down "Akira….Akira…." My father kept repeating my name, He turned around a looked at me with his lips moving, and He wasn't trying to keep away the tears away. He couldn't take it anymore and he ran up to me and hugged me, He was crying and so was I…That day was never spoken about after that night….While my Hiro and Sam were taking the state exam, I was at home, I committed a Taboo…And it all my fault and in the process I never found out why my brother committed to take his own life I was in my bed it was day. I looked at my sump of an arm again, my mother walked in "Are you doing okay?" She asked me, I nodded. My mother sat on my bed "Listen Akira what you did last night isn't your fault…It's no one fault." My mother told me "No! It was my fault mother!" I protested she looked at me, "It not your fault nor dad or Mika's fault! I decided to do that because I thought I could bring Mika back! Instead I committed, to try to bring him back…I was a pathetic idiot! I don't have the right to even be respected anymore!" I hold on tightly to my blanket "I don't even to deserve to use Alchemy anymore…You clearly can't trust me anymore!" I told my mother "Akira, we trust you fully." My mother told me she ran her fingers in my hair and smiled. She took her fingers out of my hair and looked out the window "Were so lucky we live near Rush Valley, Automail is everywhere there." My mother told me I nodded "You maybe you could be a state alchemist like your brothers and use Metal Alchemy." My mother told me and laughed "Why are you laughing?" I asked my mother "Well, I could never see you as a state alchemist going out into battle." My mother told me, I was so angry when she said that I punched the wall with my fist "What are you trying to say?" I asked trying to calm down "I'm trying to say your just to reckless to take seriously in the military, that's all." My mother told me "So are you saying I was reckless when I was trying to bring Mika back?" I asked angrily, My mom began walked toward the door "Answer me!" I yelled she had her hand on the door nob. She let go "Akira stop being reckless it worries me." She told me and opened the door and left. I tried to pull my angry back and I did but…I could tell my mom was lying when she said she worried…She didn't worry she was embarrassed to have a daughter who committed a Taboo. I looked out the window and spoke to myself "One day…." I put my fist down from the wall "I don't know who you are but." I put my hand on my lap "Someone out there is going to open up my light again." Those words.. That I spoke that day will change my life for the rest of my days…Because what I said was going to be true and turned into a reality…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hiro and Sam**

I was still lying in my bed, thinking about the words that I spoke to myself then I heard something, It sounded like a bump. I think maybe someone bumped their head… No it was just me.

I heard something footsteps running to my room, it was Hiro and Sam they opened my door "Oh hi Hiro and Sam, Did you guys pass the State exam?" I asked happily "Shut up!" Sam yelled at me, I frowned "You tried to transmute Mika!" I nodded.

Sam was angry at me but who could of blame him everyone in the house hold was even Hiro and Hiro loved me "Akira! You're such a pathetic idiot! No wonder you didn't come with us to central! Mom and Dad knew you couldn't control your alchemy so they left you here! But no!" Sam was so angry I really could sense it, He looked down and was breathing heavily,

He looked at my face and shouted "You just wanted to prove how much of a dumbass you are!" Sam yelled at me like mad, you could here his voice from all around the room "Sam!" It was Hiro; He put his hand on Sam's shoulder

"Calm down!" He told Sam…Sam looked at Hiro still breathing heavy and looked at me he ran out of the room and slammed the door

"I'm sorry Hiro…" I told him "That you have to hold down Sam…All because my stupid move..." I told him, "No." Hiro told me "You tried to bring back Mika because you missed him more than any of us did." Hiro said "You loved him more than anyone in the world." Hiro told me "So how are you and Sam?" I asked Hiro, his attention to me grew big then he frowned "Never mind that." He told me, was anything wrong with him? Hiro sat down on a chair and he picked up the doll Mika made me, "The first thing he made." Hiro said looking at the doll he smiled "I'm not mad at you." Hiro told me he put the doll back "When I heard you transmutation Mika,

I was terrified because your decision. I wasn't mad at you Akira I was mad at father." I looked at Hiro surprised why was he mad at father? "Where was Dad when you transmitted Mika?" Hiro asked me "He was inside with mom." I asked

"How you leave the house without getting noticed?" Hiro asked me, I looked down "I opened up the window and ran." I told Hiro, I looked at my sump of an arm again "I'm sorry about Sam…" Hiro told me, I smirked "Oh come one Hiro!

You're acting like the older brother all of a sudden." I told him "It's because of Mika's death that Sam is the eldest of the family line now." Hiro told me, "He isn't ready for it and that's why he mad at you Akira it's because he wasn't ready to see you this way. He thinks it's his fault." Hiro told me, I nodded "So did you pass the exam?" I asked him smiling, Hiro walked up to the window and put his hand on the window he watched the children play "I didn't pass." He told me, I gasped at little "Nor did Sam." He answered "Who are you going to tell that to Dad?" I asked Hiro "I don't know." Hiro answered. I looked at my blanket "Unless he wants to take the exam he'll probably pass." Hiro told me "Why don't I take the exam?" I asked Hiro he turned around and looked at me "But they'll never let you join if they find out you committed human transmutation."

"That's the thing they don't have to find out, I could lie about my arm and I could say I lost it in a car accident." I told Hiro I had something going Hiro frowned at me and sighed

"I guess you could take the test, but it would be weird to see you in the military." Hiro told me "Why would it be weird?" I asked "Well, I never have seen you as the military type that's all." He told me and smiled "Same to you." I told him back and smirked, Hiro nodded "Anyways, since you lost your arm me and dad are going to Rush Valley to get you Automail." Hiro told me, I nodded

"I'm sorry." I told Hiro I looked down Hiro turned around "For what?" Hiro asked "I'm sorry, that I'm not a good role model for you…That you have no one to look up too. It's because of us, your family have failed to guide you through what's worse our own parents are making you become a slave of the military to take on Mika's future." I told Hiro,

I was tearing up because I was relied what my parents have been doing all along. Hiro sniffed and broke down he put his head on my blanket; near my feet he was crying "No Akira! I'm so sorry." He kept saying I put my hand and ran it in his hair "No Hiro, I should be the one to say sorry.

" I told him "No Akira! It's not anything like that! I can't tell you how I fell right now." Hiro said, Poor Hiro he was only 12 and going through this drama, I don't even know why the military let him take the exam if he was only a child. So it must be true the military are devils. I kept laying there looking at Hiro, I felt like a guardian angel for Hiro I watching over him I was protecting him when I found out later I was the one causing all his problems and that it was all my existence that made his sadness grow faster and faster by the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Sick Truth**

The pressure hurt badly, My father and my brother brought two automailist to get my arm on the sump of mine, I hurt so bad!

I could cry any second. I was screaming like hell I bet tears were falling too. Hiro was by my side holding my hand and my mom was in the hallway lighting a smoke. I couldn't handle the pain anymore, I screamed loud as thunder. Later after half an hour I had my automail arm, They taught me how to use it. I was good.

My father called me into the living room for a family meeting

"Akira, I have some business to talk to you about." He told me "Yes, father." I sat down on my new knees, Hiro, Sam, and my mother were sitting on the couch, my father was standing in front of me.

Oh no…What is going to happen? "I am going to teach you how to be a state alchemist." He told me, some wind came inside the room and my hair flew with it "What?" I asked my father "I never taught Sam and Hiro nor Mika so maybe you can be a state alchemist if I teach you first." He told me "I never said I wanted become a state alchemist." I told my father grinding my teeth angrily, "Do you think Mika would be happy to see you live on his dream?" My father asked me, I got angrier.

"I'M NOT MIKA! NOR IS SAM AND HIRO! IS THIS ALL YOU WANTED WAS FOR US TO BE LIKE MIKA?" I yelled at him angrily "We are not Mika, We are Hiro, Sam, and Akira." I told my father looked at him in the face he laughed "That was nice joke Akira." He told me and pats my head "ITWASN'T A JOKE!"

I shouted I threw my automail arm and it broke a lamp. "Akira! You apology to your father right now!" My mother demanded, I looked at my father and said

"I am not Mika…If you want me to be you were the one that caused the human transmutation." I told him, I walked past him and began packing. I was leaving my home for good "Akira!" I was in my room packing it was Hiro running into my room "Godamnit! Why the hell did you bring up Mika in this?" Hiro asked me

"Because, remember what I told you yesterday about you and Sam not passing the state exam and about how Dad was just using you to fulfill Mika's future." I told him "Yeah! But what happened to being a role model? And helping me and being by my side!" Hiro yelled. I stopped he was right…What am I doing? It says with Hiro and protects him or ditches him and leave.

I picked up the doll that Mika transmuted for me and packed it in my suit case. "Akira!" Hiro shouted at me he kept repeating my name angrily. I couldn't control myself, I hugged Hiro I put his head to my neck, I ran my fingers to his hair. I was like his mother but not only his older sister "Hiro, I not going to stop you from this but." I let go of Hiro "If you want to come with me I will take you but I'm leaving home for a reason." I told him "What the reason Akira?" Hiro asked me, I let go of him and grabbed my suit case "I'm leaving to become a state alchemist and I'm not being part of the military because of Father's wishes nor to live on Mika's dream. I promise you Hiro and Sam that I'll come back to you one day and show you who I really am and I will save you and Sam from being a slave to Mika's future if he is dead or nor, I am not letting Father and even Mother do this to you." I told him I let go of him and bowed "Goodbye Hiro, Tell Sam I love him and I'll miss him." I step out of my room and walked out of the house, I looked behind me I turned around and smiled "I'm sorry Sam…I'm sorry…" I turned around and began walking away I didn't look back my house was getting smaller and smaller I kept going and going I was going to head to Rush Valley then Central City and then I was going to take the state exam! Then I'm going to pass and become a state alchemist. Akira Ito age 16 soon to be state alchemist!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**State Exam**

It toke me 4 weeks to get to Central City, Not really bad for a girl who is only 16. It toke me awhile but I remember something I had no place to sleep, Damnit! My butt hurt like hell from sleeping in the streets for the weeks traveling along Dublith and to Central city.

I was freaking tired to I would just fall asleep any second now…No! I wasn't falling asleep! Not today! In front of me was the building; Central Command.

"Jeez, At least you weren't in Briggs or that would take me years to get to." I said to myself I yawned. I began walking to central command I wasn't to sure how I was going to get my state alchemist life in the first place but I had to find a way! I bumped into a military man he was wearing a uniform but not a state alchemist one.

"Woah! Listen kid this place isn't for little kids!" He told me "Sir, I wanna become a state alchemist!" I told him He stared at me and began laughing "Oh so your like some Edward Elric wanna be!" He shouted while laughing,

Then it hit me Mika said he was known well in the Central Command "I'm Mika Ito's younger sister." I told him, the man stopped laughing and looked at me "Ah, yes the famous Puppet Alchemist." He looked at me "Your two brothers both tried to get in I am correct?" He asked me I nodded.

"So what makes you think you could become a state alchemist?" He asked me I held in all my breath and shouted "I am a female and my brothers didn't make it in but I'm at least smart as Mika was when he passed!" I shouted.

The man looked at me then kicked me out. "This isn't the place for state alchemist exams you dumbass!" He yelled and went back to his post "So it was East City…" I sighed I put my hand on in my hair and stood up "Great…." I sat down on a bench with my hand in my hair and I sighed "This is getting old, I need this part." I told myself "If only I could show them so way to get me accepted?"

I put my hair on my forehead and it ran in my hair I looked at my automail arm and smiled I walked up to the man who kicked me out "Hey! I told you to get out!" The man yelled at me, I clap my hands together and put then on the ground, I created a huge sculpture of Mika,

I looked at the man he was scared I smirked, The man pulled out a gun at me "Dude! Come down!" I shouted he put the gun down, He was shaking "Now please sir can you let me in?" I asked politely, he nodded terrified, I walked inside and smirked "Mika would be proud." I thought. Then I met up with the central command members and got my test, How busy the central command members were they let me take the exam, weird! Anyways I was sitting at the central command's stairs waiting for the answer if I passed. Then a man walked down and handed me a paper.

It said "MetalGear Alchemist; State Alchemist." I stood up and began crying tears of joy "T-t-thank you." I told him and knew one thing! I was going to go back to Dublith and tell Hiro and Sam about my passing! Oh lord…Not today…When I went back to Dublith I was in for an adventure.

I got my uniform from a man named Clemin, They said I was under there command for now on…I smirked and nodded then a man in a military uniform came in the room he put his hand on my shoulder "I'll take it from here." He told them, they all nodded.

The man toke me out the room it was hard to see his face with the lighting and all. "So what's your name kid?" He asked me "My name is Akira Ito." I told him proudly "You sounded proud when you said that." He told me I smiled and closed my eyes "I'm the younger sister of Mika Ito. So I take my name proudly." I toke him we kept walking the man nodded "I am your boss for now on." The man told me, I nodded "What is your name?" I asked "Please call me Corneal, When the time comes I'll tell you my name." I frowned but slowly nodded. I changed into my uniform in a woman's bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and began to smile "Look at me now Mika, I'm a state alchemist."

I kept smiling and smiling then in the mirror's reflection I saw Mika.

I turned around and no one was there I looked back and the mirror and no one was there I felt something, no physically more like mentally…I felt like I was all alone in this world there was no one to guide me anymore, As long as I live I'll never have a saver or a killer from that point when I committed that Taboo,

I know I'm going to Hell for it if there is such thing but please if there is a god, why? Why do you put me in this state? What will happen to me after this? I broke down into tears I put my head in the sink and began crying, So pathetic…I thought to myself then I heard footsteps then I felt something in was on my shoulder I looked up it was Corneal "Ito, There is no reason to be crying so get up." He told me and smiled I looked at him and solute! There were still tears in my eyes. I told Corneal about me going back to my family to tell them the news. He let me go…But I should have never left…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The cold truth**

I was on the train to Dublith, Those seats freaking hurt! I looked out the window I saw grass, more grass, and grass…Yep, nothing but green. I sighed I heard something it was someone yelling in some different language, I got off my seat. I totally knew what to do. I walked and opened the door where the noise was coming from "Hey will you quite down, Some people in this trip want to sleep." I said right when I opened the door I saw a man with a long black go-tee he had something wrapping on his head it was some cloth. The man jaw dropped he saw my pocket watch, I sighed "Yes I'm a state alchemist! Fear me!" I said weakly I yawned, "Anyways I hope you can understand me, Please be quite." I closed the door slowly and walked over to my seat everyone started at me I sighed,

"People I'm not here to harm anyone I'm here to go to Dublith to visit some family that's all." I announced to everyone. They all turned back to what they were doing

"Geez, Everyone a critic.." I said to myself I sat back down and fell asleep slowly… Then before I knew it my train was in Dublith. I walked off the train with my suitcase and yawned. I walked to my hometown it toke me an half an hour,

I reach my house I ran there and smiled, I opened the door then I heard "How can I live as a liar?" It was Hiro…

He was yelling at Mom and Dad, and there was Sam sitting on the couch with his face in his hands "W-w-hat…" I shuttered and dropped my suit case, Hiro looked at me "Akira…" He repeated my name

"What's going on?" I asked, I picked up my suit case and walked inside Hiro looked down "Akira…I have some confessing to do." Hiro told me "Hiro those words come out of your mouth, I swear!" My father shouted "Hiro…no.." My mom told him

"Akira…" Hiro told me he kept repeating my name, I had no idea what was going on. He looked at me and shouted the words that scared me

"You're Xingese!" He shouted at me, I dropped my suit case "You aren't Mom and Dad's real child! You real family in Xing." He told me in a loud voice.

Then Sam ran up and punches Hiro in the face "Hiro! You son of!" Sam shouted "You son of…." He kept repeating angrily "You son of a devil!" He shouted "Sam…" I tried to get Sam's attendant "What do you want?" He shouted "Don't take your anger out on Hiro…Take it out on me…" I told him, He looked angrily at me "I promised before I left I would promise Hiro to be his guardian…" I said and closed my eyes I looked at Sam "But…I didn't make it!" I told him. I ran walked to Sam "Sam…" I repeated his name. I toke out my pocket watch and nodded "I'm sorry for this…" I said then I slapped him in the face, then I shouted "Where were you? You're our older brother! I'm the middle youngest! Where were you?" I shouted I looked down, I began crying "Where were you?" I walked past him and into my old room. "You bastard.." He told me I kept walking.

I sat on my old bed, I looked around my room. It was empty, empty…Just Empty.

I put my suitcase on my bed I remembered what Hiro told me

'You're Xingese!' Those words kept repeating in my head like Hiro was shouting it in my brain. I lay flat on my bed I looked over and there was a book titled "The Ways of Xing." I picked it up. They put a book about Xing on my counter when I was gone "Those idiots." I said under my breath I opened the book I learned about Clans and the emperor also about how all the clans fight so one of them can become emperor.

I must have been from one of those clans if I was Xingese probably not the Yao clan because their material arts were extreme and I don't think my parents would ever get me from a material artist clan,

I could be the Chang clan they teach a similar way of Alchemy but 'Akira Chang' doesn't sound right nor does 'Akira Yao' well maybe my parents renamed me and my first name is foreign too. I sighed and put the book down I heard something. It was Hiro "I'm sorry." He told me I got off my bed "How long have you been keeping this away from me?" I asked him "I learned about it when I was 10, but I think Sam and Mika founded out when they were young.

" He told me, I nodded Hiro was a good kid he couldn't keep a secret for long but 2 years is extreme for him I'm not surprised he was the one who spilled it. "So do they know which clan I'm from?" I asked "Huh?" Hiro asked me "A clan. It's like tribe more like a family in a sense." I told him, He shake his head he had no idea what I was talking about, I sighed "Well I can just ask them." I said "You're taking this better than I imaged." Hiro told me "I need answers." I told him "Do you know anything about this?" I asked Hiro "All I know is that your Xingese, I'm sorry." He told me I nodded "It's okay."

Awhile later I asked my father about which clan I was from. I was from a clan called 'Ito' I still had my last name but my first name was different they didn't know what it was; Anyways they stole the clan's name because the runner upper for emperor was a rival of my 'dad' So I was stolen…Its sounds weird when I image my parents kidnapping me, The parents I looked up for all my life were traitors and liars to me all this time. What will I do know? I haven't told my parents about my state exam nor have I told them about me going to central, I was packing up and I was ready to go back to the office in central I opened the door then I heard a call "Akira!" It was my father I turned to him "If you need anything, we are still family." He told, I stared at him for awhile and left. Was I ready for this? Am I ready to begin a life in central? Was I ready to start? But the real question was did I know how to fit in as the first Xingese State Alchemist?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Two Dead Years**

I came back to Central; I saw my boss who was still unknown to me, I front of me was piles of paper work "I need you to fill this out." He told me, my jaw dropped "Y-y-you're kidding!" I said "Well you do have a job now were you not excepting this?" He asked I gulped and sighed "How much paper work is this?" I asked "At least two years worth." He told me my jaw dropped "But don't worry you'll just have to do a little don't worry."

He told me and laughed "Thank God." I thought. While days turned into weeks then months I was a state alchemist doing lots of paperwork and investigating on trials but my skills have never been the brightest so it toke me a year then I got my first and final mission.

"Metal Gear!" My boss told me, I still didn't know his name and it's almost been a year. "Yes sir!" I told him "I have your first mission; It's going to take place in Xing." He told me my hopes grew high.

Xing…That's were my clan was.

"I need you to investigate on the current political problem that takes place in the emperor's quarters, I need you to investigate there soon as possible." I nodded and smiled "When do you want me to go, sir?" I asked "Tomorrow would be good." He told me I smiled "Yes sir!" I said happily "I'll leave for a train closer to Xing tomorrow I promise you sir!" I told him "Ito why are you so excited about this?"

He asked me I smiled "I have family up there." I told him, He smiled "I'll see you when you come back." He told me, I nodded. I was leaving for Xing tomorrow the amazing thing was I might be able to meet my clan! I decided one thing before I went, I'll tell my family. I called them by phone at the motel

"Hello?" It was my mother on the phone "Hello." I welcomed "Akira! We miss you so much!" She told me she sounded so excited "I've miss you too, Can I talk to Hiro?" I asked "Yes! Yes of course!" She told me I smiled; I waited for Hiro "Hello?" He asked "Hiro this is Akira." I told him "Akira!" I giggled "Hey how it going?" He asked me "I need to tell you something Hiro." I told him "What is it?" He asked me "I'm going to Xing for a mission." I told him, Hiro was silent for a second "Xing…" He said "Akira…I'm happy for you." He told me in a nice tone "Hiro, I know you're lying." I said, He was lying but why? "I am proud but I'm sad because…I can't go with you." He told me, I smiled "Hiro, I love you but I need to do this on my own." I told him "I got it." He said "I'll call you when I get to my train." I told him smiling "Okay." Hiro said I smiled again. My call with Hiro was over and I was going to Xing.

The Next day I was waiting for my train. I was talking to Hiro on the phone "So you got everything?" He asked me "Yep." I answered "Your Oil for you automail?" "Yep." "Your pocket watch." "Yep." "Your back plan?" "Yep." "Your pink bunny underwear?" "How do you know about that? I shouted "I lived with you for years Akira."

He told me I laughed "Sure." I said "Okay well I guess this is it." I said "Yeah." Hiro said, I frowned "Hiro! Before you go I need to tell you something." I told him curling my hair "What is it?" He asked. Then out of no where I saw blackness I was in some black space, it was like Hell. I left Hiro on the phone line and my suitcase but more importantly I left my doll that Mika made me there.

I woke up only to hear voices "Is she dead?" "No, She Breathing." "Really? This is great! We got a deity!" A deity? What the hell was going on here? I woke up I saw a little girl looking at me I freaked out and crawled back, I saw a boy who looked my age and a girl too "Who the hell are you people?" I shouted pointing "Well…I'm Ling, This is Lan Fan and this is Mei." "I don't care about your names I want to know what the hell is going on here?" I shouted, the situation was funny but not in my vision at that time "Who ever knew deity was such sacredly cats."

The little girl said "Deity?" I shouted in disbelief "What the hell? I not any type of god! You people are crazy!" I shouted "That's exactly what a deity would say!"

The girl shouted pointing at me I say a panda on her shoulder "Is that a panda?" I asked "Don't try to change the subject!" She shouted again I sighed "Come on I have a train to catch! I don't have time to goof off." I told her I ran my fingers through my hair and stood up "Listen I need to go."

I told them I turn around and remembered something; I left my suitcase at the situation! Which had Mika's doll in it? "Oh no..." I said under my breath "What?" One of them asked me "Mika's doll..." I said nervous "Huh?" "Excuse me but by any chase to you pick up a doll?" "A doll?" "Anywhere?" "Nope." I began freaking out; it was my treasured thing in the world! I need to get it! "Please! Please!" I began freaking out "It's just a doll."

The boy told me "No it's not, Its Mika's doll that he transmutation for me." I said I couldn't stop freaking out the boy sighed I looked at him "I'm sorry, can you let it go?" He asked I looked at him "I can't." I said then I felt something it was a doll "Is this it?" I looked up it was a girl in a mask I looked in her hand it was my doll I began tearing up

"Thank you." I said and toke out of her hand and smiled "So why is that so important?" The boy asked me "Oh nothing." I said wiping the tears out of my eyes then I relied something, they kidnapped me "The real question is why the hell did you kidnap me?" I shouted "We already told you why deity!" The boy told me "Are you people stupid?" I shouted back "Hey that's no way to talk to the prince of Xing!" The boy shouted this guy is cra- "Wait did you say prince?" I asked Oh my god was I just kidnapped by a prince? "Yes." He answered I was silent for a second I put my hand to cover my face I couldn't believe what was going on and sighed "Jeez, this is pathetic."

I said under my breath Great…I'm being held captive by the stupid Xingese government and they think I'm some stupid deity these people are idiots. "So um…Do you guys know what you're going to do with me now?" I asked stupidly, why did I ask that?

"Well were going to take to the emperor and your going to give him riches." The Little Girl told me "You'll also help my clan." She added "Wishes huh?" I said thinking reminds me of my transmutation with Mika "There are no things as wishes, though." I told the little girl and smiled "You can't wish for something…You need to make it into an action but sometimes you need to be careful." I told her and held my metal arm which was covered by my jacket.

"But…Alphonse…" She said pouting in the cover "Who?" I asked "Never mind that..." The boy told me "I'm Ling, That little girl is Mei and the trusty girl over there is Lan Fan." The boy introduced everyone "Okay…" I said looking around "Why does Lan Fan have a mask on?" I asked Ling "Well it's kinda a long story." Ling told me he laughed I was not amused, this guy was a freaking nut case and nothing more "Okay well nice knowing ya." I tried to find the exit, Nothing "Where we exactly?" I asked

"Well we on a train." Ling told me "A train? To where?" I asked very loudly I was pissed by now "To the nearest to Xing, duh?" Ling told me "Oh." I calmed down "That's a kind of confidence I was going there what train you exactly took?" I asked "Well…." Ling looked around I heard something, "Damnit! It is a set up!" Ling said angrily"A what?" I asked what the hell was going on here? Was I dreaming? Probably but these people were to idiotic to be in my imagination they.

We kept hearing footstep raging to us I turned around Ling, Mei, and Lan Fan were gone the I kept hearing the people's footsteps coming closer and closer, Who were they and what did they want? I tighten my fists. Did it matter who it was? I had no chance to escape quickly I was in a good fighting position they kicked opened the door; It was a man in his hand was a gun "Hands up where robbing this place!" He shouted.

Then I clapped my hands together and put them to the ground, I made some hand popped out a hit him in the face, He fell flat on his back and the gun fell out of his hand, I picked up the gun and looked at him and put the gun in my pocket. "You're an alchemist huh?" I turned around there was Ling "Where the hell did you go?" I shouted mad "Hiding." Lan Fan answered "But! Just never mind." I toke out the pistol the guy had and looked at him "Where are you guys heading?" I asked "Xing we already told you that." Mei told me I tightly held the pistol "Fine I'll go with you guys but on one notice." I turned around "My name is Akira Ito, I am a Xingese State Alchemist and you may not tell anyone I work for the state not your emperor no one is Xing." I told them. I was more worried of people knowing who I was I didn't know the history of my clan I didn't know if they were the peacemakers of Xing or like a mafia. Whatever…Just looking at the odds I know this isn't going to well….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The New and the Old**

I think I fell asleep through the ride but we arrived at the east area somewhere in Yous Well, I guess our train skipped New Optain…Anyways we got hungry but in other words.. "I'm so hungry!" Ling shouted he was practically lying on the ground "You ate five minutes ago." I told him.

"Time goes by fast for me!" Ling told me, I sighed "Well what do you want me to do?" I asked him angry "Can you buy me something to eat?" He asked me "I just did five minutes ago!" I shouted "Please?" Ling begged me "Fine." "Yay!" Ling cheered I sighed, But in other words it like Thanksgiving for me watching Ling eat a bunch of food or just a regular everyday meal for him,

I looked in my wallet my boss gave me money for food but what was the use for it looking at Ling's meal I could already tell I was broke, Lan Fan ate some food too and so did Mei and her panda I wasn't hungry anymore though… "Do you eat like this everyday?" I asked. Ling nodded then I ask the question that probably will never be answer because of Xing logic "So how do you become a fatass?" I asked, it was silent for awhile…"Never mind." I answered.

Rule 34 of Xingese logic there is no such thing as a fatass preferring to Ling.

I got out of the chair I was sitting in "I'll be right back." I told them I had to step out for a minute; it was also the 5th the same month as well that Mika passed away. I thought it would be nice so I climbed on top of a building I could see an amazing view of the sun and the clouds…"I've lost count Mika…" I said to me sitting down on the range of the building I looked at the view "It's been hard without anyone by my side you know…"

I curled my hair "I know you're looking down on me Mika thank you for that but…Are you in the form I put you in?" I question myself a small breeze came by I held my automail arm which was covered by my reddish pinkish jacket I held it tightly I looked up at the sky "I'm so sorry Mika…"

I closed my eyes and tears began pouring down "I'm so sorry to Sam…to Hiro….and to you…" I smiled "But I know that now your safe and no one can harm you…" I opened my eyes "If only you never died…I wish you were still alive Mika…"Then a strong breeze came in it blow my hair far I turned around, Ling was standing there "I'm sorry about you loss." He told me "Why you come up here?" I asked "Well you're paying right?" He asked me I nodded "That's right." I stood up and patted my knees I got some dirt on them

"So what bring you up here?" Ling asked me I frowned "It's the anniversary of my brother's death weren't you listening?" I asked "How he pass?" Ling asked me "He toke his own life." I said, Ling was silent I smiled at him "Why are you so quiet?" "Well he toke his own life so why are you apologizing?" He asked me, my hair jumped up a little I was silent. I was apologizing to Mika about the transmutation not his own death but I didn't want to tell Ling that… "Thank you Ling." I said "But my relationship with Mika is better untold." I told him I smiled and walked past him "Come on that food not going to pay itself you know!" I said and began walking Ling followed me behind the truth is better untold and sometimes the truth can be worse kept a secret…

We got back at the table I paid, I told out a map of the east area and some part of Xing "Okay!" I shouted taking out my map "How are we going to go to Xing?" I asked Ling, Lan Fan, and May stared at the map for awhile "I know!" Mei pointed at Reole "Let's go here!" I looked at Reole for awhile

"Well were in Yous Well right now so I think it would be better to go the shortest route so I don't Reole will be helpful." I told Mei "What about we just keep going east until we hit the desert?" Ling told me "No, we need to at least go somewhere interesting…" I told them "Why?" They all asked me "Because it will make this story more interesting!" I shouted at them "Okay." They all answered nodding I looked closely at the map again "Okay Mei let's go to Reole." I answered "Sweet!" Mei answered smiling

Reole here we come! So we packed up and were on our way…


End file.
